


Tomi & Newt

by stydia247 (adrinette247)



Series: The Tomi Files [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Attempted Suicide, Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshee Powers, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Newt is resurrected, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomas is Thomasine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrinette247/pseuds/stydia247
Summary: ♡ A Sequel of Sorts to Thomasine ♡Tomi is breaking from the inside out, and Newt's death was the final straw...





	Tomi & Newt

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED BY MENTIONS OF AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS.
> 
> I also do not wish to insult anyone who as attempted suicide or has suffered from any mental health problems. I myself have suffered with depression and it is not something to take lightly or joke about. Please, anyone reading this, be safe, and if you need help tell someone.
> 
> -
> 
> This is a sequel of sorts to Thomasine, though you don't actually need to read it to understand what's going on - unless you really want to.
> 
> For those of you that have read Thomasine, however, this is a continuation of that story, except the Pack don't know about - and have never met - Newt. And I'm sorry to do this - but Newt did die. All other events from the previous book remain the same.
> 
> Now on with the story...
> 
> Stydia247/Cate xox

Tomi's been well and truly broken by WICKED.  
  
Ever since her return to Beacon Hills - life just seems to pass before her eyes in a continuous repeating loop.  
  
Nothing ever changes, it's always the same, it's never different.  
  
She's never felt less alive.  
  
Newt's death was ultimately the final straw.  
  
Her new - or technically old - friend's believed that they have tried everything they can think of: pack movie nights, bowling, meals at the local diner, sometimes even video games, to get her to open up. You name it - they've tried it.  
  
Nothing seems to work or get her to talk or cheer her up, nothing seems make her feel anything at all spare the numbing pain that constantly resides in her chest.  
  
She doesn't feel anything at all.  
  
It's like she was loosing her mind all over again.  
  
She's not even sure who she is anymore, not really. She has no purpose in her life anymore, save dulling schoolwork that she can finish at lightning speed - and anyone she actually cares for is gone. Minho's been shipped off to another country, and Newt, well...  
  
All she can do is take her broken heart and a bouquet to his grave every evening.

The only person she'd heard from at all recently was Sonya, who was apparently actually named Clary - and that wasn't the only thing. She was apparently half angel, a Shadowhunter. Tomi - before her breakdown - had received a call from Sonya for help in dispatching a group of evil, rogue Shadowhunters called the Circle, who had apparently entrapped the angels Ithuriel and Micah in the town just over from Beacon Hills.

Tomi didn't manage to free Ithuriel, but she made quick work of most the Circle members and freeing Micah before the rest disappeared. Micah had offered her a wish, and for a fleeting moment, Tomi allowed herself to wish for the impossible, to be selfish instead of wishing for the end to organisations like WICKED. However, before she'd managed to make a wish, selfish or otherwise, Micah had disappeared in a burst of golden fire - later defined to her as heavenly fire.

Sonya, when she called Tomi later that night, offered no explanation, telling Tomi that when she, and another Shadowhunter named Jace, freed Ithuriel something weird happened on their end too. But she thanked Tomi for her help all the same and promised to visit her soon.

The Pack and her father didn't seem to approve or like Sonya much when overhearing her and Tomi talking on the phone or Minho at all when he'd visited her one last time before leaving to live with his family, throwing insensitive, snarky and indirect comments about him her way whenever they saw Tomi - as if she needed to be reminded how awful they perceived her last living best friend to be. Either they were jealous or they just simply hated everything about Tomi - hated her for replacing Stiles. Sometimes she wondered if she'd just imagined them saying this to her, if they were actually saying something different that her mind was twisting maliciously into one horrific lie.  
  
The truth however, still clearly remained.  
  
They didn't want the broken girl that remained of Stiles - after all - she was of no use to them when they were in need of something, with her suspicious gazes and on edge mannerisms.  
  
Sometimes she wonders if the Pack actually cares or even notices the (albeit mental) pain that she's constantly in - half the time it seems that they only wanted to find her so desperately because the 'token human' of the Pack - the old Tomi, otherwise known as Stiles - was constantly more concerned over their happiness and well being over her own. Hell - the old her had even been kidnapped and tortured for her friends, and then clearly lied to their faces about it but they seemed to turn a blind eye. It would seem that Tomi - past or present - wasn't given the time of day, unless the Pack required something from her.  
  
Sometimes she wonders if she's imagining it all - and that, despite being free from the hell that was the Trials - her far from perfect home life is just a fantasy twisted into reality by her broken mind. Wondered if this was just another psychological torture method by Ava Paige and WICKED. Wondered if the remaining survivors had actually made it out at all. Wondered if this was just a dream.  
  
Her spirit and drive were also apparently lost to the void. She'd given up on life, instead succumbing to the numbness that filled her body. She only felt when she silently cried herself to sleep at night, or woke up screaming from nightmares filled with strawberry blondes and cranks and experiments and grievers. When she felt anything - it was only her own pain and suffering.  
  
It would seem that Tomi not only had a shattered heart, but a shattered mind too.  
  
And she was far from beyond repair.  
  
But she'd made her decision for the next day - the first anniversary of Newt’s death.

And she was sticking to it.

♡

Malia had lost control again.  
  
In the back of Lydia's Volvo. Suddenly, the car didn't seem as roomy to them anymore.  
  
Whilst Scott and the others had successfully managed to knock her out, and chain her up in the basement of Lydia's lakehouse.

When they had all finally collapsed, completely exhausted into the plush, cream sofas in the living room, it dawned on them what they'd been missing all along.

“Where's St-Thomasine? She was Malia’s anchor before, maybe she can help.”

Below them, a guttural snarl erupted from the silent basement.

The other supernaturals winced at the volume, especially Kira.

“Wasn't she here earlier?”

The answer - not that they knew this information - was no.

"Did she go out?"  
  
"I don't know - I don't remember seeing her today," Lydia mused, trying to recall if she'd seen the petite brunette around the busy school halls all day.  
  
They realised - almost too late - just how little attention they had been paying to their broken friend recently...

♡

When they eventually found her, they'd had to half drag, half carry her back to Lydia's lakehouse, water and tears leaking through their clothes from the limp girl in their arms and the relentless storm, that was now screaming at them in frustration and rattling the house's delicate windows with its wrath.

The rain continued to lash out at everything in sight, leafy green pine trees howling around the house at the force of the wind. The rancid scent of gunpowder polluted the air around them in a nauseating fashion - not at all helping the half of them that were on the verge of fainting from both exhaustion and shock.

_They had called out to her from their somehow dry spot underneath the weeping willow tree, dodging the branches billowing in all directions around them, but the brunette didn't seem to hear them._

_Thomasine was sitting cross legged on the sopping wet grass, somehow - impossibly unbothered by the rain that pelted her pale, already icy skin - in front of a plain marble grave crying her eyes out._

_Lightning cracked perilously across the sky, illuminating the single, short word across imprinted elegantly into the gravestone._

_**Newt.** _

_Then the sickening sound of a gun cocking echoed through the dead quiet cemetery._

_The realization hit them all like a shot to the heart._

_She was there to die._

_And then piercing through the unrelenting wind, came the ghastly, wailing scream from a strawberry blonde banshee._

Scott didn't quite know how he'd managed it, but somehow, between roaring in disbelief and indignation, he had managed to tackle Thomasine to the ground and knock the gun far out of her reach before she'd fired it. She'd put up an extremely good fight - kicking and punching them all in an effort to get away from them. But between their combined supernatural strength, speed and healing - and more importantly Allison's tranq gun - the Pack had managed to drag her to the car and out of the raging storm.

Thomasine now lay sound asleep, swaddled in about fifty blankets like an infant, looking impossibly small on Lydia's now drowned couch, in an effort to prevent her from catching a cold. The other teens now resided on the opposite couch, sitting in uncomfortable, stunned silence, some with silent tears dripping sluggishly down their faces.

“It wasn't her.” Lydia muttered quietly, shattering the silence, “She's not the one who's going to die.”

All heads turned towards the banshee in confusion, “What do you mean? Who's going to die Lydia?”

“I don't know,” Lydia whimpered, eyes glazed over, “But I can feel it.”

Allison gripped her best friend’s shoulder lightly, voice gentle as though addressing to a scared child, “What can you feel Lydia?”

“Death.”

Scott glanced warily at the sleeping girl on the sofa, “How long should she be out?”

Allison shrugged nonchalantly, “An hour or two give or take.”

The true alpha nodded, reaching out and opening the front door, motioning for them all to follow him, “Let's go.”

♡

The Pack were crammed into Lydia's blue Volvo, the absence of Malia and Thomasine meaning that they only just managed to fit in the car. But only just.

Lydia, being the one with the banshee intuition, was the one driving - much to everyone's dread - in her trance-like state so she could take them to the dead body. As morbid as that sounds. Scott, Kira and Liam (he had been called to come and help) - who were all squished in the backseat - were plausibly apprehensive of being driven by an entranced banshee, and Allison's eyes kept nervously flicking between the road and her best friend from her seat in the front.

Eventually, after an uneasy half an hour drive to the next town over from Beacon Hills - the banshee parked them haphazardly in front of a warehouse, wordlessly exiting the Volvo and heading towards the giant aluminum building.

Despite most of them having supernaturally enhanced vision and the full moon still glowing a brilliant white light across the sky, it was still dark and stormy and cold. It was winter after all. Shadows plagued their already limited vision, ensnaring them in an already sinister void of darkness that was the night.

Lydia stopped dead in her tracks at the door of the warehouse, spinning round to face them, strawberry blonde hair whipping around in the wind. Liam and Kira jumped back slightly in surprise, not quite yet used to Lydia's banshee antics - Liam nearly accidentally impaling himself on Allison's readied arrow.

Her emotionless, blank face morphed into one of confusion, “I can't feel it anymore. It's gone.”

Everyone stared at her utterly bewildered.

“Lydia, how can it be gone?” Kira spoke up tentatively, “They can't just come back to life. Can they?”

But alas, Lydia didn't have a chance to answer her, because suddenly, a blinding, golden flash of light blasted through the heart of the warehouse and up into the sky, illuminating - most likely - everything within a mile radius.

The Pack stumbled dazedly into the silver building, their vision coated in blackening stars from being temporary blinded. White hot metal sparks rained down on them from the roof, pelting the floor in fiery metal embers. They gazed upward in awe, at the monstrous hole in the warehouse roof, the fresh hole still smoking and burning like a ring of fire, form whatever force had managed to make that size of a hole in a bomb proof roof.

And between the small flares, crashing down to the floor like falling stars, lay a boy, with light, fluffy strawberry blonde hair, skin translucent and pale - but strangely glowing gold underneath it - eyes closed and body motionless.

Allison, being the first to spot this, gasped and lowered her bow, tapping Scott on the shoulder and motioning towards the boy.

The teens turned to look in the direction Allison pointed to, eyes happening on the unmoving body. They gaped at the other teen as the mysterious glow began to fade, the loss of the slight illumination making it harder to see details of the boy's appearance.

“Is he dead?” Lydia pondered aloud to nobody in particular - voice still slightly shaky from her banshee episode.

Scott and Liam paused a second, listening for a heartbeat or breathing, and after locating an - albeit very faint - heartbeat, nodded in the girls direction. Lydia let out a sighed in relief - she, understandably, hated the fact that she could only locate dead bodies, wishing there was a way to sense their approaching deaths sooner, so that the Pack had at least a chance of locating them in time to save their lives.

“So,” Liam, who had been quite this whole time, awkwardly broke the silence, “What do we do now?”

♡

It was near midnight when Tomi's eyes finally fluttered open once again. The after affects of the tranquilizer hit her like a train, and that coupled with the fact that she was blinded by the sudden bright lights meant that when she eventually moved to stand she instead nearly fell off Lydia's sofa and to the floor from her current disorientation and imbalance.

_Where am I? What happened? What am I doing here?_

Then, all of a sudden, the blurry, dark shape of a person appeared in front of her, ruby red glowing eyes boring into hers.

The glowing eyes of a True Alpha.

Mainly due to confusion and instinct reaction she leapt backwards into a defensive stance, wielding the Chinese ring daggers she’d borrowed from Allison when they'd insisted on pointlessly training her when she had first returned.

“Thomasine! Stop! Stop! It's us.”

It was then when it all came back to Tomi - the grave, the gun, the bullet - and she realised it was Scott who'd been in her face and that she was surrounded by the Pack.

She was safe.

No more tricks from WICKED.

She released the daggers, allowing them to carelessly clatter to the wooden floor, Lydia slightly wincing as it chipped her expensive wooden flooring.

Scott was immediately in her face again, demanding why on earth she would do what she was about to do, whilst the rest of the Pack hung back, teary and sodden from the storm but nonetheless apprehensive of her reaction.

She'd failed. She wanted to go. She wanted to see the people who truly gave a damn about her in this world. Well, except for Minho and Sonya of course.

Now she was stuck with the ghosts of her past, and the constant reminder of how many people she'd disappointed, in both not managing to get them out and not returning as the exact same girl that she was when she'd disappeared.

She backed up into the wall, wishing she had some way to change everything that had happened in her life up until this exact moment, but remained defiantly silent against the unspoken questions in the rest of everyone's minds.

“Thomasine?” Lydia was approaching her now as if she was a frightened deer in the headlights, like she was afraid of what Tomi might do next. Tomi hated it.

“We just worried about you,” a teary eyed Allison cut in for the strawberry blonde, who for once seemed to be too lost for words, “Why would you want to do something like that? We know you’ve had some losses in your life, but-”

That was it for Tomi. 

“You have _no_ remote idea of what’s happened to me _at all_!” the tiny brunette finally erupted, shaking with rage as she rose from the floor, the Pack jumping back in shock at the unexpected reaction, “How many people I’ve seen die! My friends - the only people I knew! A child who knew me for less than a week took a bullet for me! And it killed them - do you know what carrying that guilt everyday feels like! All the people I knew that I couldn’t save because some psychos decided that they wanted to experiment on a bunch of kids for their own insane reasons! And then when I return to a bunch of people I barely remember all they want is for me to just become this person that I used to be! So _pardon me_ for wanting to go!”

The Pack had the decency to actually look guilty at the mentions of their involvement, but remained silent as the girl in front of them continued to hysterically shout, “I’m sorry that I can never be the girl you used to know! But Stiles Stilinski never had to-” but the other teens never found out what Stiles hadn’t done because the words died in Thomasine’s throat, and she began brokenly choking down sobs, collapsing in a shaking heap on Lydia’s rug. None of her old friends dared to approach her, apprehensive of how she would react - guilt welling up inside them, making them feel sick to their stomach’s.

Suddenly, from the couch behind the Pack, a new voice entered the conversation. Kira and Liam who had been standing closest to the other couch jumped back in alarm, nearly toppling Scott over as they landed dangerously close to him. The stranger’s voice held a British accent - and sounded positively enraged.

“What the shucking hell is going on? What did you do to her! Tomi?”

The Pack stared in amazement at the strawberry blonde stranger, who apparently knew Thomasine, as he shot off the sofa and stood protectively between ‘Tomi’ and them.

Tomi stared up at the boy in complete and utter shock - fresh tears welling up in her whiskey coloured eyes, “Newt?”

The newcomer nodded silently at her, a small smile gracing his features as he extended out a pale hand towards Tomi presumably to help her off the floor.

But to everyone’s shock - including Newt’s, Tomi snatched one of the daggers up off the floor and leapt off the floor and towards the boy so swiftly that even those aided with supernatural vision barely saw her. She seized Newt by the collar of his jacket, slammed him into the wall behind them, aiming the sharp dagger threateningly at his throat.

“Who are you?” she snarled at the strawberry blonde, her voice almost feral - and it scared the other teens shitless, “You're not him, you're not - I watched him die! He made me kill him! So who sent you! You have to be some trick from WICKED because Newt was the love of my life and I had to shoot him in the head!”

The Pack gasped at this revelation, watching the exchange with bated breath. Despite his initial shock, Newt did not look in the slightest bit afraid or fazed by the actions of the brunette, despite the knife he was being threatened with.

“Tomi, I know I'm supposed to be dead, and I'm don't shucking know how I'm breathing right now - but if you really don't believe it's me, ask me something only Newt would know.”

Angry tears still streaming down her face, and still in a state of disbelief, she thought hard before she realised the one thing only she and Newt would know. She had never shown that letter to anyone - not even Minho.

“What was one thing you told me in your letter?”

“I told you that I was scared of loosing myself to the Flare. And that I knew I would follow you anywhere from the moment you ran into the Maze. I told you that you would find a way to do what's right because you always have.”

Fresh tears began to fall thickly down Tomi's face, her grip on the weapon loosening by the second as the strawberry blonde continued.

“I told you to take care of yourself and everyone for me and that you deserve to be happy. I'm not a trick from WICKED. It's me Tomi.”

It was Newt, he was _actually_ there.

Then it hit her. Her unspoken wish to Micah. It had been heard after all.

Tomi gave him a watery smile, releasing Allison's borrowed weaponry before crumpling forwards into Newt's arms, a broken and weeping mess.

She was definitely not alright in the slightest, and she doubted she would ever truly recover - but at least she had a little more hope at overcoming the horrors of her past than she did before.


End file.
